German application DE-OS 31 27 727, GRUNER, discloses a temperature sensor having a thin-film resistance element 21 formed as a layer on the flat upper surface of an insulating substrate 2. Such a structure in a temperature sensor means a strong thermal coupling of the resistance element to the insulating substrate. For stability reasons, there is a minimum thickness of the insulating substrate, which results in a large heat-absorption capacity in the temperature sensor. Thus, fast response and fast temperature measurements are not possible with this conventional temperature sensor structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,247, STECHER et al./BOSCH, discloses a pressure measurement cell having a pressure-sensitive membrane in the form of a glass ceramic bubble, applied by thick-film technology to an insulating substrate.